In The Office
by Rolivianna
Summary: Olivia has a dream in her office and it sparks something new. One Shot. Heed rating. R&R please!


_**I never know what to name these anymore. Also I'm sorry I'm lagging on my writing, I'm gonna try and be better about updating my drabbles and writing new stories. This one is too long to be a Drabble so it is it's own one shot. Leave a review if you liked it and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _Soft lips press against her skin and she lets out a quiet, tired moan. Her eyes are still closed, the sensation making her skin tingle, prickle with goosebumps. She doesn't quite remember what happened last night, she doesn't know if she wants to. What she does know though, is that the lips that were kissing her shoulder and across her chest move down her body, a trail of cold air being left in their wake. The blanket that covered her body had been removed._

 _She doesn't want to open her eyes yet, not knowing exactly who was doing this to her body. She assumed she picked him up at the bar last night._

 _She could feel the softness of his lips as they move further and further down her body, and when they finally make contact with her naked, wet core, her eyes fly open, as well as her mouth. Shocked is not a strong enough word to describe what's going through her right now._

 _Firstly, it's arousal. Deep, sexy, unadulterated arousal. Secondly, it was utter surprise._

 _The icy blue eyes that were peering up at her from between her legs were, in fact, not those of a male suitor._

 _But the ones of her detective. Amanda Rollins._

 _She wants to get out of this bed. Amanda's bed. It sure as hell isn't hers. She wants to make the younger woman stop, but Amanda is sucking her clit into that hot little mouth. Her blue eyes never breaking contact._

 _"Relax, Olivia." The deep southern drawl rolls off her tongue like caramel, and it's the last straw for her._

 _Olivia arches her back, running her fingers through the soft tufts of Amanda's blond hair, then wraps around the strands, tugging her face closer to her throbbing center._

 _They'll talk in a minute._

 _Right now, she succumbs to the way her younger detective pushes two fingers into her, the way her lips and tongue suckle at her clit. The way she grinds her own hips into the face between her legs. She can't remember the last time someone went down on her like this, the last time it felt this real and urgent and intimate and fuck. So so passionate._

 _The way Amanda caressed the inside of her, how her fingers curled up and pushed in and out, more aggressively each time. It was like nothing the Lieutenant had ever felt before._

 _Her neck arches into the pillow and her mouth drops open more, a loud moan tearing from her throat. "Right there!"_

 _"I can't get over how god damn delicious you are, Lieutenant." She hears, and it pushes her closer to the edge._

 _She feels Amanda's fingers retract from inside of her and replace her tongue on her clit, rubbing vigorously, her tongue slipping inside of her, and that does it._

 _She flies off the edge, fingers tightening around Amanda's hair, her other hand folding the pillow over her head, back arching, and one long, strangled scream rolling off her tongue._

"Lieutenant?"

"Olivia."

"LIV!"

Olivia launches off her desk, startled. "W-what? Sorry.."

Amanda's laughing, head tilted. She sits in one of the chairs in front of Olivia's desk, "Tired, Lieutenant?"

For a moment, Olivia doesn't know if what she dreamed about was indeed a dream, or a memory. She takes a minute to collect herself, looks down at her clothes, the same she'd been wearing since yesterday.

It was a dream.

Jesus.

"Uh.. Yeah. It's been a long few days." She can't look her detective in the eye, for fear that she'll reveal the naughty dream she'd just had. She could feel the stickiness between her legs and she grows more and more uncomfortable by the second. Especially here in the blonde's presence. "What time is it?" She murmurs, looking at her wrist watch. "Shit."

Amanda, still obviously enjoying seeing her boss so out of it, arches an eyebrow in amusement, "Something wrong?"

"I was supposed to be home a half hour ago. Lucy's got a study group."

Amanda stands up and moves around the desk, resting a hand on Olivia's shoulder and leaning down, "Hey, just relax.. That's actually what I came in here for, your sitter called and said the study group was canceled so she would stay as long as you need her."

Olivia moves her gaze to the hand on her shoulder, then to the blue eyes above her. "Why didn't she call me?"

She sees Amanda glance out the half open blinds into the busy squad room, then leans in closer, "I think she did, but you were a little… busy…" Her voice is deep and sweet. There's a tone in it that Olivia's only heard in her dream. She's gotta be dreaming again.

" _Excuse me_?" She bites, standing up.

Amanda looks up into her dark eyes and smirks, "Luckily the door was closed or half the people out there woulda heard you callin' my name."

And with that, the younger woman makes her way out of her office, throwing a sexy smile over her shoulder.

She's the last one there a few hours later. Or so she's aware. Lucy had said she'd be willing to stay another night, knowing that the case that was on the news was a big one and needed most of Olivia's attention.

She finishes up some paperwork and was about ready to head out, figuring that there was nothing more that could be done tonight, when she hears a knock on her office door.

"C'min," She murmurs, fingers still working the keyboard.

"Figured you be home with that little boy by now."

Olivia's fingers halt, eyes shooting up over the rim of her glasses and peers up at the blonde. "Lucy said she'd stay for a few more hours. I'm going to take tomorrow off."

"You deserve it."

Olivia gives the younger woman a tight lipped smile, not knowing what to say. After a few moments of silence, she finally works up the nerve to ask. "Um… what exactly did you uh.. hear?"

Amanda closes the door and sits down, "You said my name in a not so professional fashion. Don't worry, nobody could hear you from outside, you said it after I closed the door."

Olivia nodded, rubbing her bottom lip with her fingertips. "I don't know what to tell you. I'm.. I'm a little embarrassed."

"What were you dreaming about?"

Olivia chuckles nervously, standing up and moving to the corner of the room, "Not happening. I'm not talking about this. Let's just.. Drop it. It didn't happen."

Amanda moves next to her, fingers trailing up her arm, "It did happen.. And frankly, I don't want to drop it. I want to know what I did to you to make you say my name like that." Her voice drops, fingers brushing Olivia's hand.

" _Detective_."

Amanda pushes Olivia back a bit, pressing her into the wall. Although the older woman is several inches taller, she has the upper hand. She's surprising her boss, and she knows it.

"I think about you too, Liv. I see the way you look at me sometimes, I know you know that I'm attracted to you."

Olivia breaths in, but doesn't bother speaking, instead brushing her fingertips along Amanda's jaw.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Olivia locks eyes with her detective and speaks lowly, "We were in your bed. You were.. You were uh.."

"Was I touching you?"

Olivia nods, "You were touching me and you.. You had your mouth on me."

Amanda smiles softly, trailing her hand over Olivia's waist, slipping down to cup her round ass. "I was eatin' you, wasn't I? I had my mouth between these thighs.." She slips her hand around and brushes her fingers between Olivia's legs. A bold move, she'll give the younger woman that.

"Yes."

"I've thought about it too, you know. I've thought about making you come.. So hard.. Right against my hand or my mouth..."

Olivia's eyes slip closed as Amanda applies pressure, rubbing her covered center roughly, "God, Amanda," She whispers, "Don't stop."

Amanda cups the back of her boss' head and pulls her in for a languid kiss while her other hand works deftly at the juncture between the older woman's thighs. They kiss deeply, tongues entwining.

Olivia pushes the younger woman away and moves to her desk, pushing items to the side and perching up on the surface. "Come here," she commands softly, spreading her legs to accommodate the slender hips of her subordinate.

Amanda complies, a wolfish grin plastered on her face. The second she reaches Olivia, her fingers begin working. Button after button is undone and moments later, Olivia's silk blouse is strewn across the desk surface behind her. Her eyes are wide and filled with lust and arousal, and a hint of trepidation. This was a big step for them, a risky move as Lieutenant and Subordinate.

"Don't think," Amanda mutters, dropping to her knees between the brunette's parted legs. "Just feel."

And with that, she quickly gets to work on Olivia's slacks, removing them and her heeled boots in a matter of minutes.

The only thing going through the older woman's mind as Amanda puts her mouth where it's needed, was that she didn't feel so tired anymore.

 ** _End_**.


End file.
